


Rivals

by AmericanDude



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Model AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDude/pseuds/AmericanDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Model AU Drabble. for opalustre on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

Alfred hadn’t signed up for this when he’d became a model.

He’d been warned that the competition was tough, that not everyone was friendly; and he could deal with that. He could handle rudeness, ruthlessness, and witty, sarcastic comments; he dealt with those daily, and they barely phased him anymore. What he hadn’t expected was _this_ asshole.

Al.

Al was gorgeous, there was no denying it. He was sure if they’d met in different circumstances, Alfred would have the worst crush on him- but as rivals, all of the qualities that made him appealing just made him annoying as hell. He hadn’t even heard of him before a few weeks ago, when suddenly him and his manager had walked into one of Alfred’s shoots; just claiming to be observing. That hadn’t bothered him; it was when the photographer insisted upon getting some shots of Al, as well. Even then, he could tolerate that; it wasn’t until the fucker had shot him this grin, this sideways, asshole grin, that Alfred’s blood boiled.

He was sure that Al was out to get him, honestly. He appealed to an entirely different side of the industry, with his many piercings and tattoos, he seemed like the type you’d see in a porn magazine or something; not in the mall department store ads Alfred was normally featured in, so why was he here? It seemed like he was following him.

Ever since then, they’d had a glaring rivalry. Alfred hated Al, and he hated him right back, he assumed. There was a level of mutual respect, still; they were both fantastic, attractive models, both good at their trade and hot enough to set hearts’ aflame.

So why was Al at _Alfred’s_ swimsuit shoot?

They’d specifically said it was a solo shoot; or, well, his manager had told him that. It wouldn’t come as a surprise if his manager had lied to him about it; she knew about Alfred’s feelings for Al (that is, the rivalry) and also knew that he’d refuse any job where Al would be. She didn’t like that, so she’d taken to lying to him about it. (Or stretching the truth, as she liked to say. Alfred normally called bullshit, but he didn’t have the heart to this time. He just shot her a glare across the room, in which she winked right back. Ugh, he’d have to talk to her about this. Seriously!)

“Hey sweet cheeks,” Al said smoothly, sauntering up to him with a smirk that’d make teenagers swoon. He was dressed in a swimsuit very similar to Alfred’s own; with a slightly darker color scheme, but it was obvious they were meant to match.

The thought made Alfred scowl, turning his head away to ignore the other.

“Come on now,” Al protested, sliding up close to him; probably shooting him another one of those looks, but Alfred wasn’t going to turn his head to check. “Don’t be like that, darlin’. This shoot is both of ours, don’t tell me you’re gonna be like this the whole time. We’ve gotta give’em somethin’ to work with.”

Alfred whipped his head back around to look at Al, an indignant look clear on his face. “I’ll be professional during the shoot,” he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest while he subtly (tried to be, at least. There wasn’t much about him that was subtle) checked the other out. He had to admit, Al looked good; the dark gray swimming trunks contrasting nicely with his tan skin. The other walked away to discuss something with his own manager for a moment, and Alfred glanced at his ass while he did so; ah yes, that looked nice, too.

He leaned back against one of the fake set rocks, taking better look around at all the cute fake palm trees and sand; it made him miss the real beach, and he vowed to himself to go back soon. He lived in Los Angeles for god sakes, and it’d been how long since he’d been to the beach? If he couldn’t remember, it’d been too long.

The photographer clapped her hands and Alfred jumped a little, looking up to give her his full attention while she explained the poses and scenarios they’d be going through for the shoot. He focused in on that, almost forgetting all about the fact Al was his partner for the day. Once they got started, it wouldn’t matter; they’d treat it like any other shoot until it was over.

\----

“You seemed a little distracted during the shoot.”

Alfred looked up from the chair he was sitting in in their makeshift dressing rooms, surprised at the sudden voice. He’d been lost in his own thoughts since the photo shoot ended; and when he looked up to see who it was, he immediately started protesting. “No way, I was totally focused!”

Al gave another one of those smirks, raising an eyebrow as he put one of his hands on his hips. “Yeah? Why’d the photographer keep havin’ to give you the poses twice?” He’d changed out of his swimsuit, Alfred noticed; he was in something closer to street clothes now, if you could call them that. They were still stylish as hell, though he wouldn’t have expected anything less. He’d heard rumors about Al being a designer before he switched to modelling.

“S- She didn’t!!! That’s such an exaggeration, I wasn’t that bad-” he exclaimed, moving to stand up- but before he could, Al was leaning over him, definitely invading his personal space bubble, _holy shit-_ why was he so close-

“Was something distracting you?” Al murmured, low and close, and Alfred was dying inside of embarrassment and confusion. “Was I distracting you? I know my ass looks great in those swim-trunks, hotcakes, but you should be a little more professional than that.”

Alfred huffed out indignantly, and before he could defend himself, Al was standing back up and walking off; and he was left confused and with a slightly new perspective on the other. (And maybe, just to make sure, he watched his ass as he walked away- just to double check and see if Al was right of course, and maybe he was, maybe his ass was awesome but he’d never say that out loud.)

‘Cause after all, rivalry and sexual tension were basically the same thing, and he wasn’t going to be the first to crack.

**Author's Note:**

> im gay & i tried & that's what matters


End file.
